


All's Fair in Love and Sushi

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Humor, Nyotaimori, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry and Maya try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and Sushi

First, it was the chopsticks.

Larry would have been hard pressed to think of anyone or any situation that could possibly be hotter than Maya right then, and that included that time with Kiyance and her friend. It was hard to say whose idea this had been, or how they had gotten started thinking about it seriously, but Larry was incredibly glad that they had.

Maya lay across the table, trying her level best to be the best serving platter she could possibly be. A feast of sashimi and sushi was laid out enticingly on her stomach and ample breasts, and Larry couldn't decide for the life of him where to look- there was food, and girlfriend, and food, and tits, and it was really enough to make a grown man cry. Which, it must be admitted, Larry did, but only for a minute.

So maybe that's why he completely forgot how to work his chopsticks, or his fingers for that matter, spending ten minutes trying to figure it out before throwing them over his shoulder and eating with his hands.

Then, it was Maya's ticklishness.

Keeping still was harder than she ever imagined. Larry was taking his sweet damn time about it - which, was, of course, the whole idea, but that didn't make it any easier. She couldn't talk, she couldn't really breathe, and all she could see was an increasingly more boring patch of ceiling, so every little touch came through loud and clear. A piece of _toro_ on her chest was slipping, and she could feel every little tug as it tried to escape. The fish was still impossibly cold, and every brush of Larry's fingers was like fire in comparison. And, making all this sensory torment even more unbearable, she had never been so turned on in her life.

So maybe that's why she had the reaction she did when Larry accidentally brushed against exactly the wrong spot in exactly the wrong way, which resulted in a complicated chain of events that led to Larry picking a piece of salmon out of his hair.

But what really got them was the wasabi.

They'd very nearly gotten the hang of this whole thing, which is probably why Larry decided to get creative. He drizzled a small pool of soy sauce into the hollow right below Maya's breasts, lapping at it as it trickled down her side, displaced by her shallow breathing.

Pleased at the response, he moved down her stomach and repeated it, watching how the liquid formed into fine little beads on her smooth skin.

He lifted a piece of sushi out of his way and tried it again, despite the fact that a small ball of wasabi still rested there. It was a tiny little thing – surely not enough to pose any sort of a problem, right?

Wrong. So wrong, in fact, that Larry ended up screaming and running for the nearest water faucet at full speed.

So maybe that's why they just gave up and had sex instead.


End file.
